The present invention relates to an automatic animal food feeding apparatus which supplies a grained food automatically as the animal passes its tongue over a rotary table thereof.
While feeding animals, people tend to use a dish to carry the food. While eating, the food may be removed from the dish and scattered over the floor covering. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,365 discloses an automatic feeding apparatus which eliminates the aforesaid problem. However, the structure of this automatic feeding apparatus is still functionally not satisfactory because food will automatically fall down to the hopper to replace the food that has been eaten, therefore the food dish is constantly filled with a certain amount of food even when the animal has been stuffed with food.